the_away_sudokusfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 15: The Fear Of 5-away
Here is book 15. Enjoy! Chapter 1: 1-away declared to his team that he should be the leader again. "Oh, yes," said 3-away. 2,5 Difference was lying in bed. He had just had a dream about their last adventure. Suddenly, their was a banging on their door. "What was that!" cried 1,2 Difference. "I'm scared," explained 2-away. 5-away went outside and spotted a weird married couple. Called Davi and Sharon. Sharon got hold of 5-away, but a rock dominoed her into Davi. They both died. Some spike beds had appeared with Davi and Sharon dead on them. "That's it!" shouted a voice. Someone called 7-away had come. "With my blue bars, explained 7-away, I can make spike beds!" That's OP, said 2,5 Difference. 3-away spotted a tree. He shot a bullet at it. Nothing happened. Oh, said 3-away. 7-away spotted 1-away's TV. "Can I watch something?" asked 7-away to 1-away. "Yes, defintely," said 1-away. 5-away replied, "7-away is cool!" "Yeah!" said 7-away. "I like you." "At last," said 2-away. "I feel safer with 7-away." "Thanks!" replied 7-away. "So where are the next enemies?" Chapter 2: 1,2 Difference told them to gather outside and search for the next enemies, as 7-away wanted. 5-away spotted some weird forest type areas and found a mesa. "Yay!" said 3-away. "I love mesas!" 5-away started to shake and slip. "No!" "5-away!" screeched 1-away. "Your fear!" "What's 5-away's fear?" "Can I help?" questioned 7-away. "His fear is red sand," exclaimed 2,5 Difference. 5-away slipped up into the red sand. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said 1-away. 5-away disappeared. "Poor 5-away," cried 2-away. He ran as fast as he could, searching for 5-away, but had no luck. 3-away started to cry. "What can we do without 5-away!" 7-away had a thought. He placed some spike beds on the floor. But, some weird unknown creatures were coming towards them. "I'm Foogn, and this is my mate Ken. "He blocked the way past. "Nobody will get past us!" 1-away's team shoved them into some bryce structures and they were delayed. They spotted 5-away, sleeping on a flinvin bed. They grabbed him and made him awake, ran back to their healing hut and gave 5-away a potion of healing. "Them creatures!" shouted 5-away. "I'll get those bitchy bitches!" Chapter 3: They got inside and realised, like lemmings, Foogn and Ken were coming. 7-away threw spike beds at Ken and he died. "You!" said Foogn. "Are..." Smash! 7-away had got them creatures dead. "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!" "7-away!" exclaimed 5-away. "You've saved my life and you are an amazing hero for our team." 5-away let 7-away have some of his special rocks as a surprise. "No more dumb mesas!" said 5-away. "Better if we could find an ocean." 7-away started to make an amazing video game for PS4's, Xbox Ones and Macs. He bought a copy of all of types of his video game 'Dumb times' and started to play it. 1,2 Difference wanted a go. He found a mesa biome (on the video game). 5-away wasn't scared as it was only a game. But, when he touched the screen of the Mac, he slipped. "5-away!" "Again!" said 1-away. "You REALLY fear red sand!" 2-away gave him another potion of healing. It helped him and he accidently smashed his window. "This is fun!" said 5-away. He repaired it with 3-away within seconds. Out of 5-away's new window, 7-away spotted the dead bodies of Foogn and Ken, which looked like they had been dumped in some empty space. "Deserves them right," said 5-away. 2,5 Difference, with 1,2 Difference, was building a new place for 7-away's things. They told 7-away that he had a good, new storage place. 7-away put his spike beds, and a copy of his video game, in his store. Then they hopped into bed, and waited for the next day. Chapter 4: 2,5 Difference had a strange dream about the day. He remembered about Ken and Foogn, what happened with 5-away, and many more. But the sun rose and 1,2 Difference said that they should have a game of Hide and Seek. 2,5 Difference was the seeker. He let them have 1 minute and 15 seconds to hide. "Coming!" said 2,5 Difference. He spotted 1-away first. "That sticking out white bar," 2,5 Difference said. 5-away quietly moved because he knew 1-away was about to find him. None of them spotted 5-away moving. "Tee-hee!" thought 5-away. 2,5 Difference found 2-away and 1,2 Difference. They where next to each other. Then 1,2 Difference spotted 3-away. "How did you find me?" asked 3-away. "I just did," replied 1,2 Difference. 1-away was now really searching for 5-away and 7-away. 3-away saw a black bar. "5-away!" "Found you!" "Was I last?" questioned 5-away. "No, we haven't found 7-away." "He sneaky," said 5-away. 2-away, as an amazing seeker, found 7-away. "Well done!" "You won!" exclaimed 5-away. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" said 5-away. "I've just thought of something awesome," said 2,5 Difference. "Yea!" "Yea!" Chapter 5: 2,5 Difference went on about Yea. 7-away was excited. 2-away ate a plum. THE END